


The Arrangement

by easilydistractedbyfanfic



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: Bridgerton Kinkmeme, Canon Universe, Cussing, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kink Meme, Older Woman/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easilydistractedbyfanfic/pseuds/easilydistractedbyfanfic
Summary: When Lady Danbury hears through the gossip grapevine that Simon has been placing bets on boxing matches involving Will Mondrich, she decides to find out if Simon is getting involved with a dangerous hobby. When she shows up at the boxing gym and sees Will, the thought occurs to her that perhaps he might benefit from a older benefactress... with a few side perks thrown in, of course.aka GET IT, LADY DANBURYBased on a prompt for the 2021 Bridgerton Kink Meme Issue 1
Relationships: Lady Danbury/Will Mondrich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021





	The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, my regular pairing fans. I'll be back to them lickety-split.  
> But you guys know I can't resist a kink meme...and this HAD to be written.  
> I have never before attempted anything in regency era Great Britain, so please forgive any mistakes.  
> Check out the kink meme and make your OWN prompt or fill by clicking the collection this story is in. Hurry - it's a short one!

* * *

There were countless privileges to being rich. This was something Lady Danbury had known for many years, of course, but there were still times when she was surprised anew at just how money so easily smoothed the path. Like now, for instance, as she approaches the dark and shadowed boxing gymnasium, pausing to remind her footmen that no one was permitted to enter or disturb the inhabitants in any way. She follows the order with a sharp rap of her cane on the steps by the door, pleased to see at least two of the men jerking to stand straighter at the sound. Her usual staff certainly knew better than to flinch at such a hollow gesture, but then she’s deliberately cultivated a crotchety, demanding public persona, so of course those who don’t know her well might expect that she’d use her cane for cruelty. And she’d made a point to hire a few extra footmen along with the hired carriage for this little excursion into the slums, just in case. Heaven knew she could take care of herself, but it just wouldn’t do to have gossip about something like _this_ attached to her name. Or worse, if Lady Whistledown caught wind of it. 

It wasn’t that she cared about being found down by the docks late at night, or even if she was spotted inside a boxing venue without an escort. That was inconsequential to her real endeavors tonight. What mattered was that no one found out _why_ she was here. 

The gossip had reached her early on, naturally. Her ward Simon Basset had been seen in the company of this particular boxer many times, but she had never felt concerned until rumors about the large sums of money being wagered on the bouts came through the grapevine. It was all well and good that Simon could afford to do whatever he liked with his inheritance, but she wasn’t about to allow him to fall into some kind of disreputable scheme. 

Using her connections - as well as her fortune - she’d discreetly learned all about Will Mondrich before deciding to approach him herself. Everything from his address to the names of his wife and children and how much money he made during each of his fights was knowledge she now possessed. And she also knew that he could be bought - for a price, and if the pressure was applied precisely. 

Not that she held it against him. Lady Danbury admired ambition, after all. It wasn’t easy to climb out of one’s societal station. Yet Will Mondrich was rubbing shoulders with the ton’s elite, and with his skills and Simon’s friendship, he was going to continue making a name for himself. The only question was what kind of name would it _be_?

And _that’s_ why she was here. Not to find out, but to load the dice in her favor. 

“Will Mondrich, I presume?”

The man in question is alone, jabbing and dodging imagined blows in the center of the boxing ring, illuminated only by candlelight. It’s quite late - she’s sure he doesn’t expect any company, but she’d wanted to catch him by surprise, and from the expression on his face, she has. Or perhaps that’s simply due to her appearance, with her expensive clothes and obvious status being quite out of place as she crosses the dusty floor. 

“I am,” he replies after a moment’s pause to catch his breath. “And who might you be?”

Oh, yes. He will do quite nicely if her plans come to fruition. 

“For the moment, I’m an interested party. If our conversation goes well, I shall tell you who I am. In the meantime, you have nothing to fear. My footmen have surrounded the building and no one will disturb us.”

Will grabs a rag off the ropes, wiping the sweat from his face as he regards her suspiciously. “What is it that you are interested in?”

“You have been winning quite a few of your fights. I wonder if you will keep it that way.”

To her delight, he laughs. “I should hope so, since that is the point.”

“One would think,” she murmurs, approaching the edge of the ring so he can see her better. 

“I shall have you know, Mr. Mondrich, that I have taken an interest in your career. This could work out quite fortuitously for you - as well as your family - should you make a few good choices. But I am afraid you will not have long to think on them. My offer is good for tonight only. After that, I will be making other arrangements.”

“You speak in riddles,” he accuses her, and she appreciates his spirit. Not many in her circles would dare speak to her thus. 

“Then let me be plain. I wish to strike a bargain. You are aware that you are a talented fighter, and as you continue to climb the ranks, the likelihood you will be approached by unscrupulous scoundrels increases as well. Surely you are familiar with the scheme to throw a fight? It is all well and good to stand by one’s moral compass on one’s own, but once a family enters the picture, well… things have a way of muddying up, don’t they?”

He looks stricken then, troubled, and she knows her most recent information is correct. He’s already been approached. 

“Did you accept the deal from the conniver who offered it?”

“No, lady, I did not accept. But I have two days until I must give my answer.”

“Then perhaps I should be something of a savior to you then,” she muses, looking him up and down. “I would prefer you _not_ throw any of your fights. If you lose as a matter of your skill being inferior, so be it. But the bargain I wish to strike with you would be predicated on the fact that you always make your best attempt, regardless of who tempts you otherwise.”

At that Will lifts one of the ropes, ducking under it and jumping to the floor so he can stand in front of her instead of looming above. She must still look up at him, and this close his bare chest is covered with beads of sweat. 

“Perhaps it is _you_ offering a deal too good to be true,” he announces, surprising a genuine laugh out of her. 

“Oh my good man, you have yet to hear the particulars,” Lady Danbury replies. “You may soon find me a devil, as so many do.”

His head tilts as he appraises her, and she sees a glint of respect in his eyes. Yes, she can make an arrangement with this man, and perhaps they’ll both enjoy it more than she anticipated. 

“We are intelligent creatures of the world, so let us not waste time. You have heard the crux of my deal. If you agree, I shall become your patroness - in secret, of course. I shall fund your training and provide a regular stipend for your family regardless of how many fights you participate in, for a time we both agree upon. When you win, you will receive a percentage of the night’s take higher than what you currently have arranged. In short, you will no longer have to struggle for money. In exchange, you must _never_ throw a fight no matter what you are offered, and you will behave with honor in every way in and out of the ring. I wish no scandal to be attached to your name. If you are approached by any further scoundrels, I shall give you a way to contact me and they will be dealt with and soon be gone.”

“And what is the catch to this amazing offer you give to me?” Will asks, turning to the nearby pitcher of water and lifting the whole thing to his mouth, uncaring when some spills out over his cheek and drips onto his clavicle. 

“I want you to fuck me,” she says, uninterested in prevarication. The only evidence of shock on Will’s face is the widening of his eyes, but that lasts just a moment before he lets his gaze slowly rake over her, from the bottom of her full skirts and up, up until he meets her eyes once again. 

“What makes you think I have any interest in that?”

“We both know interest rarely comes into play with sexual relations, Mr. Mondrich - at least for women, I should say. You already have children, so you are capable of the deed. And I find myself in want of a partner. It occurs to me I can kill two birds with one stone with this arrangement.”

“You are very unexpected,” Will states, and the way he says it sounds like a compliment, so she raises her chin gracefully to accept it. 

“I know what I want, and I usually get it. There’s no reason to be coy.”

“How many times should I fuck you then, if I agree to your offer?”

Lady Danbury considers. “I don’t have a number in mind. If you say yes, then we’ll try each other out and see how it goes. If one of us is unhappy with the results, then c’est la vie, that shall end my experiment - though I will, of course, keep to our bargain.”

“And if neither of us is unhappy?” He asks, this time crowding closer until he’s in her personal space, the heat radiating off him seeping through her clothes. 

“Then we will consider ourselves to have made a fortunate arrangement indeed.”

* * *

“If I remember your words, this offer is available only for a limited time, am I correct?”

“Yes. I took a risk coming here. I shall not do so again.” 

“I believe what you have told me. And you have no doubt discerned that I find myself in need of both a benefactor and protection - of a sort - if I am to fight fairly. You are not a savior yet you are not a devil either.” He strokes his finger down the side of her cheek, and she knows then that she has convinced him. “You should know that I do love my wife, but I will accept your arrangement, and as a gesture of good faith, I shall give you a sample of what you have bought.”

At that he abruptly spins her around, so that her back is against the platform of the boxing ring, and no sooner than she orients herself, he lifts her to sit on the edge of it, pushing himself into the space between her spread thighs, paying no heed to the way he crushes the delicate fabric of her skirts. She leans her cane against the base of the ring and waits to see what he'll do next.

She doesn’t expect him to kiss her but he does, all tongue and teeth and _real_ , and for a horrifying moment she feels tears prick at her eyes, the sensation of being touched with want so unfamiliar after so long without. Her last lover died three years ago, and she hadn’t been inclined to take another, but now she wonders if that was a mistake. Through force of will she blinks the tears back, throwing herself into the kiss with abandon. Lady Danbury has never been a docile lover and she has no intentions of starting now, trailing her fingers down Will’s bare back until she can stroke over the firm ass underneath his breeches. 

He groans into her mouth, thrusting his hips until she can feel the hardness of his cock through the layers of their clothes. She wants that hardness inside her, suddenly feeling needier than she expected even as his large hands cup her breasts, pulling the fabric of her dress down until they are exposed to the chilly air, her nipples stiff. There’s no containing the moan that escapes her lips when Will leans in and sucks one into his mouth, his fingers lazily plucking at the other until she’s bucking against him, clutching his head tight to her chest. 

Their touches become more frantic, and she doesn’t realize he’s got her skirts pushed up around her waist until the heat of his fingers land on her naked thighs, making her shiver. His hands wander between her legs, tugging at the edges of her underthings until she hears the fabric tearing. It only turns her on more, sending her own hands to the front of his breeches to undo them, tracing the shape of his cock with her nails until Will grabs both her wrists and stretches her arms up until they’re over her head. He guides them to the top rope of the ring, pressing her fingers around their girth so she holds onto them. She’s amused by his attempts to control the situation, and she’s never fucked on a boxing platform before, so she decides to let him get away with it. 

“Keep them here,” he instructs her, and then he crouches down until his head is between her legs, the feel of his hot breath a scant warning before his tongue parts her folds, one long lick up and then down again, making her gasp. He is shockingly thorough with the way he devours her pussy, every inch of her assaulted with his tongue, his lips, his entire mouth. It isn’t long before she comes, the foreign stimulation intense after so long with only touching herself, her body going taut as he rises to his feet and wraps her legs around his waist. 

“That’s it, I like watching when you come. I’m going to like it even better when you come on my cock.” 

He barely finishes speaking before he lines himself up, plunging inside her in a long slide. It’s a good thing she’s soaked from the attentions of his mouth, because he’s big, muscle-memory kicking in as she stretches around him, her body remembering what to do even as her mind goes blank with pleasure. She tightens her thighs along his hips, tilting her pelvis up to meet his thrusts, fucking back into him with enough force to cause him to look at her with shock. A smug grin flits across her lips, and she lowers her hands to his splendid biceps, gaining even more leverage. 

“Did you think me some delicate flower?”

“I assure you it shall not happen again,” he smiles, and then he drops his head onto her shoulder to suck along her neck, his palms lifting her ass to thrust even harder. 

It’s quite nice, more athletic than she’s had in a long time, but then he does something that does impress her, slipping his hand between them to rub over her clit while he holds her to him with one arm. His strength and dexterity are admirable, and he manages to make her come again before he follows her over the edge with a shout, quickly pulling himself out of her and spurting onto the floor. She appreciates that he avoids her dress. The wrinkles can be pressed out with some work, but that kind of stain would render it unsalvageable. Lady Danbury grins to herself. Perhaps she will wear this dress again when she must attend something insufferably dull, to remind her of what she last did in it. 

Will releases her slowly, her body sliding down his as he makes sure her legs are steady and hikes his pants back around his hips. She reaches for her cane and smooths her skirts, keenly aware that her torn underthings leave her quite exposed. No matter. They were lost in a worthy endeavor. 

“Mr. Mondrich, I am not unhappy with these results, but I will leave it to you to decide for yourself what you think. My solicitor shall be in contact with you shortly to draw up a contract and deliver a first payment. If you should disagree with any of the outlined terms, he will update the forms and I shall review them. I expect we will have a formal arrangement within the week.”

“Your solicitor? You mean you intend to have us write this bargain on paper?”

“Oh, yes. Trust is a lovely thing, but I find that I am often let down less when there is a signed document hanging over one’s head.”

Will bursts into loud, appreciative laughter. “I like you,” he says. “And I should like to fuck you again. But you have not yet revealed who you are.”

“Why, I am Lady Danbury, of course. Not that you’ll be telling anyone that, if you know what’s good for you.”

“Lady Danbury!” Will shakes his head, chagrined. “I should have known, what with how Simon complains about you and compliments you, all in the same breath. Now I understand the feeling. You are quite...formidable.”

“Then you would do well to remember that I am not someone to be crossed. And I would be quite perturbed if Simon were to get word that I was looking out for him.”

“I understand,” Will says, though she can tell he’s biting back a smile. Impertinent. No wonder Simon likes him. 

She taps her cane on the floor impatiently. “My solicitor will leave a way to reach me should you need it.”

Will steps closer, softly grabbing her hand, catching her off-guard when he lifts it to his lips and places a gentlemanly kiss on the back. “It’s been a pleasure, Lady Danbury.”

She yanks her hand out of his grasp, shooting him a withering glance. It won’t do to let him know he’s charmed her. 

“Goodnight, Mr. Mondritch. No need to see me out.”

His faint laughter follows her all the way out to the hired carriage, where she finally allows herself a satisfied smile. Yes, this arrangement will do quite nicely. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos & comments keep my muse fed and will always get a reply. Lady Danbury deserves a treat, don't you think?


End file.
